Chibi England?
by ElizabethHoWey
Summary: During a meeting (Go figure) England feels weird and sick, well he passes out and gets a surprise, he wakes up as a little kid! Something isn't right though. After a while the Real england disappears and a little Arthur only remains. Will they be able to help and save Arthur before darkness takes him. (Will not continue)
1. The change

_**Ah~ What a wonderful day it is~! I wonder what the nations are-.. *hears Crashes and yelling* Oh dear -_-**_

* * *

"You Bloody twit! Will you just shut up for a second!" England shouted at America. "Haha, Dude chill out already.." He replied. "How can I 'chill' out when your being annoying! I have a headache and all this rambling isn't helping!..." England had a pained expression on his face. '_Ahhh…my head..why does it hurt so bloody bad...I feel so light headed-..'_

"England!" Many nations shouted when the Britt fell off his chair.

* * *

_'Uhggh….What happened?' _Arthur opened his eyes to see many nations staring back at him with wide and interested eyes. He brought his arm up to his head slowly and noticed his hands were very small. '_What?!' _ He quickly grabbed or tried to grab his phone from the spot next to him, _'…no...'_

_  
_He screamed startling the other nations, and ran under the table, '_Why am I little again!?'_

America, shocked by what happened stood there staring at the little kid cowering under the table. "England…?" He whispered out, his brain trying to comprehend what just happened. Hearing his name being called England looked up at everyone his big green eyes wide with fear from what just happened.

(He has a Kid's mind right now :I )

**_3…2…1_**

China squealed at how adorable England looked, while Japan pulled out a camera and took a picture. "Hwey! Don't do dat!" He stumbled out. China just laughed, "Your british accent and that baby one mix well together, Aru~!" England's little cheeks lit up, _'This can't be happening!'_

_**Ehehehe OwO**_


	2. Where should he stay?

The Meeting room was in full chatter, trying to figure out what to do with the new Chibi sized Arthur. England on the other hand didn't like the loud noises and decided to go to a corner and play with Latvia. (His mind is becoming more childlike) Latvia didn't mind, he kinda liked the Little England. "Your so adorable.." Latvia said with a small smile. " I am not adowable!" England replied, Latvia just chuckled.

"Latvia~ Come over here~" Russia said out of nowhere. "A-ah….Coming…S-sorry I need to go…" He said as he got up shaking. "Poor Latvwia…" He shook his head.

After about thirty minutes Arthur found himself going to sleep. Another thirty minutes went by and he was completely asleep and everyone was done arguing. The nations looked around to see where England had went. Suddenly china found him curled up in the corner, " Awww! So cute, Aru!"

Italia walked over and picked him up, "Veh~ He's so cute when he's a kid~" Japan nodded, " I have to agree Itary" England Stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes tiredly. "Veh~ He's awake~!" Italia shouted. "Good, now can you put him down Italia?" Germany asked. "Si okay~" He replied.

England was put down, "umhhm.." He rubbed his eyes, "Havf you all decided on where I will stway?" He asked.

* * *

**_Who should baby sit little Iggy? X3 Russia, Italia, Romano, or China? Those are the choices~ ;3_**


	3. The people taking him home is

**Okay so It's Russia and Romano~ I had two of my friends also vote without them knowing it was for this fanfic~**

* * *

"Oui we have...We decided since it's in Russia, Russia will help in taking care of you...but we also decided that Romano should also help..." France said not happy with the choices.

"I underswand Rwussia but why Rwomano?" he had said trying to walk to the other nations, but China had just picked him up and put him on the meeting table.

"Believe it or not mon cher, he is very clean and he does baby sit the smaller nations some times.." When Francis had said this Romano nodded. "Stupid wine frog, I don't baby sit baby's! Chi..."

"Romano~ Please just do it~" Spain said trying to get Lovino to agree.

"No! I will not...do it.." He replied. Prussia then spoke up, "Awww~ Come on Roma~ You'll be very awesome~" Prussia winked at Romano. Making Romano blush a little, making Spain a bit angry. "Fine...I'll do it.." Everyone but Prussia looked shocked when Romano had said this. ****

The meeting ended soon after, Romano sighed and grabbed his bag, that had his laptop and notes in it. Russia still had that nice smile on his face and grabbed his bag. England walked to the two and sat down grumpily.

In this new body he had he was more tired then usual, and it was making him crabby. Romano noticing this picked him up carefully, " Chi...just go to sleep...I'll wake you up later..." England nodded and laid his head on Romano's shoulder, then drifted off to sleep again.

**Okay I can explain Romano and Prussia's part e-e I love Prumano...eh..umm...please don't kill me - *Hides behind Lithuania* Also Romano being motherly toward children is a head cannon of mine... owo Sorry if you don't like anything in here .-.**


	4. Arriving at the house

It was a while before they managed to arrive at Russia's place, Romano stared at the house before them. It did not look as he had expected it. It was a simple Cabin with an Up stairs and a Down stairs.

Ivan chuckled as he un-buckled Arthur from the Car seat in the back.

**Where they had gotten it, I have no idea e-e**

* * *

"It's a nice place, Da?" Ivan had said walking up to Romano with a struggling England in his arms.

"Si, it is...Russia..that is not how you fricken hold a child!" Romano snatched Arthur who was almost upside down in Russia's arm.

Arthur giggled, but stopped quickly, _Oh, Bloody Everything...I'm becoming more child like with each passing minut-...' _Suddenly Arthur's Eyes went blank. Romano noticing this held him close and shook him a little, not too much to hurt him though. "Hey! England! Chi... Great the new child england just broke, I think..." Romano poked England in the cheek while Russia walked over and inspected the little Arthur.

All of the sudden Arthur's eyes came back into focus, but they looked different, they were more of a deeper green and more innocent. "...Merda.."

Arthur giggled, "Merda! Merda! Merda!" He said mimicking Romano, "Nyet little one! Don't say that," Ivan Face palmed at the new vocabulary he had just learned.

"Gahhh, I need to go call the others...this doesn't look good.." Romano handed England to Russia, "Engl-...Arthur don't say that..That's a bad word!" Arthur's eyes went wide and tears began to form by being yelled at. Romano huffed and patted Arthur's head, "Shh, I'm sorry just calm down... promise not to say that word again?" Arthur nodded his head slowly wiping the tears out of his eyes. Ivan looking shocked at seeing this new side of Lovino stared at the event that was happening in front of him.

"Now...Russia I trust you'll hold him right this time?" Lovino said walking to the door of the cabin. Ivan chuckled, "Da~" He dug into his pocket to grab the key and walked to his door, trying to hold the squirming child in his arms.

"Here.." Ivan said giving the key to Lovino, "Grazie.." Lovino opened the door and walked in shivering, it was a bit colder than it was outside, " Sorry, I'll start up fire in a little bit," Ivan smiled and put Arthur on the couch.

"Si, okay...Where's the phone? My cell is dead.." Russia pointed to the kitchen, "It's by the fridge.."

"Grazie..." Romano left the room, disappearing into the kitchen. Ivan looked at the bored child sitting on the couch, '_He looks so scared...Maybe I should turn on a few more lights and get the fire going..._'

**Yay~ I finally updated :D ^-^ I will try to update soon~ **_  
_


	5. Messy Kitchen

Russia walked over to the fire place and grabbed his lighter from his coat pocket, he grabbed a piece of paper and lit it on fire. Then he put it on the wood catching it, while Arthur looked from the couch amazed at the device that made fire. He giggled and clapped.

"Ha, It looks like little Arthur likes fire...not a safe child, Da?" Russia looked to Romano that now stood in the door way to the kitchen. Romano chuckled, "Si, don't let him near the fire, or the stove."

"So who did you call?" Russia asked as he put fire wood into the fir place. Lovi showed an annoyed expression, "I had to call everyone and tell them about what happened earlier and his new behavior." Ivan nodded in return, "...hmm...Lovino..I can call you that Da?"

Romano hesitated, he didn't even let his fratello call him that. _'Oh well...'_"Si, that's fine I guess."

"That's good news~ You call me Ivan now~ I'll call you Lovino." He smiled up at Lovi and sat beside Arthur, "And you little one, can me Ivan and call him Lovino now okay?" Arthur nodded, " Okay, Ivwan and Wovi"

Ivan Chuckled, Arthur's speech accent doesn't fail to amuse him. He looked at his watch and stood up, "It's about time to make food, I'll go cook~ Lovino you can watch Arthur~" With that Russia walked into his kitchen leaving the two alone.

"Wovi~ Can I pway a game with you?" Arthur looked at Lovino with puppy eyes, begging. He sighed, "I guess, what do you want to play?" Arthur giggled, "Horsey game~! Horsey game~! Wovi lets pway the Horsey game~!" Arthur shouted as he jumped up and down on the couch, Lovino swore he heard Russia laughing in the kitchen.

**Twenty Minutes later -**

Arthur was on Lovino's back and was giggling like crazy, while Lovi was not so pleased. Arthur had gotten Lovi to let him on his back and ride around the room. _'I swear when this damn child is back to normal, I'm going to fricking explode and embarrass England'_He smirked at the thought.

Russia suddenly walked into the living room, he took one look at the two and burst into laughter, "The foods done~" Romano blushed and gently took arthur off his back. When Arthur pouted, Ivan walked over and picked him up stealing away the child's attention, "We can go eat now~"

Arthur cheered, and Russia laughed. Romano just sighed, but a small smile formed on his lips.

They walked into the kitchen and Romano stared at the table, there was clearly Pasta there, '_How...does he have Pasta here? ANd how in the world does he know how to make it? He's Russia!' _

Russia smiled, "Haha surprised I can make that type of food? I know how to make many world wide dishes~"

"Heh, not bad." Romano chuckled and sat in a chair, Russia placed the squiring child on a chair stacked with books so he could see.

Ivan then sat down himself.

Russia finished his plate first then Romano did, Arthur was the last because he kept throwing his food every where. After everyone was done, there was a laughing Russia, and Angry Romano, and a food stained messy England at the table.

"Lovino comrade~ Someone needs to give him a bath and I do not want to~" Russia smiled at Lovi.

Romano sighed and picked up England, "Fine...mind if I borrow clothes from your room? I forgot to bring my luggage with me..."

"They might be to big for you...but Da~ Go ahead~!" Russia smiled as he watched the two head for his room to get clothes, he went to the sink and grabbed a rag to clean up the messy stains on the table. _'This will be a fun time together~!'_

**I tried making the chapter longer this time~! Hope you enjoyed~ Haha see you next chapter X3**  



	6. Bath time

**Sorry for not updating sooner ;^; **

It took a while to find clothes that looked like they could fit him, but it took another thirty minutes to find anything for the little England. Lovino managed to find a little white and blue children's dress in the closet. _'This...must of been Ukraines...I think that was her name anyway..'  
_  
Arthur managed to get out of Lovino's hold and ran around the room, trying to get into things. "Hey! Stop that and come here!" He tried to yell, but Arthur didn't listen and ran out of the room and collided with Ivan.

"Little one do not run in house, you could get hurt, da?" Russia picked up England and walked back into his room.

"Ahh...Grazie Russi-...Ivan.." He tried to cover his slip up, Russia chuckled, "It's no problem...ahh I see you found Belarus's old dress..Are you going to put it on Arthur?" He smiled at it, remembering some old memories.

He blinked, _' Belarus? I can't imagine her wearing this...frilly thing...'_

"Si...It's the only thing I could find that might fit him...Ahh, we should go take a bath now, it's getting late.."

Russia handed over the child back to Romano and smiled, "All right, I'll be in living room.." With that Russia went back down stairs and Romano went into the bathroom.

When he walked into the room he gasped, the bath tub was huge! "I guess it has to be big...Ivan himself is a pretty big guy.." he chuckled and turned on the tub faucet.

"All right...Arthur please come over here.." England did as Romano said and stumbled over to him. "Alright now.." He began to strip England's shirt off, when he noticed something on his back that looked like a birth mark, it looked like a flower. '_Is that a birthmark? Hmm...I never thought he would have one...' _He laughed to himself_, 'Well it does look girly'_

He managed to get England's clothes off and his own, he got into the tub and turned off the water. Arthur giggled at the bubbles and began to play with them.

After almost an hour Romano finally cleaned up England and himself, he was exhausted. He poked England on the cheek and Arthur giggled, "Chi...Why do you still have so much energy?"

Romano got dressed and began drying and dressing a very bouncy Arthur, "Hold still! graaahhh...Stay still I said!"

After a while he managed to get the dress on England, he laughed, "You really look a little girl...haha.." England just looked up at him and smiled not really understanding why he was laughing.

England stared at the floor fidgeting, "u-umm...Are you my mummy..and is Ivwan my daddy?" When Arthur said this, Romano's eyes went wide.

* * *

Russia stood up off the couch worried, '_What is taking them so long? It is just a bath...'_

He went up stairs and went to the bathroom room door, he was about to knock when he heard Romano laughing, he smiled and leaned closer to the door to see what they were talking about. Suddenly he heard, "Are you my mummy..and is Ivwan my daddy?"

Ivan's soft smile turned into a grin, as he opened the bathroom door.

**Hope who ever read this enjoyed this chapter~! After I wrote this I was curious to what Russia and Romano's child would look like...So I went to this morph site, that takes two pictures and makes a baby out of it...and man they made a pretty baby boy X3**


	7. Maybe it's not to bad after all

**"**Arthur~" Ivan smirk grew wider as he saw what Romano was wearing. Lovino looked at Russia, _'That smirk...oh no..he is not gonna say what I think he's gonna say...grr Stupido..'_

"Ivan don't you say-" Russia smiled, "Arthur yes, Lovino is your mother~ and I'm your father~" Arthur's eyes lit up with excitement, "Weally?! Wovi is my Mummy~ " He laughed and ran around again.

Romano groaned, "Great now I'm ragazza..." He sighed, and Russia just smiled at him. "Those clothes are very baggy on you Lovino~" He looked at Russia glaring, "Well no duh Russian idiota! You are bigger then me and almost every body!" Arthur stopped and looked at the two. "Pwease don't fight mummy and daddy.." Tears threatened to fall from the child's face.

Ivan smiled and picked up England, "Don't worry little one, we won't fight no more...Right my dear Lovino?" Russia smirked and looked at Romano, who was gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Si..." He looked at Arthur, "We won't fight again..." He looked away before muttering, 'At least not in front of you..chi..'

The little England smiled and yawned happily, he snuggled closer to Ivan's chest. Causing Russia to smile awkwardly, _'This child may be small, happy and innocent...but this is still England...He was once a very fearsome pirate...and much more...'_

Romano looked at the now sleeping Arthur to Russia, "I think I know what you're thinking...How can this innocent looking child be the grumpy bushy eyebrow, and former scary pirate we all know?"

Surprised Ivan looked at Romano, "Da..." He looked back at the sleeping boy in his arms, "Everyone has their own story...but since he was transformed into small child again...His story had not yet begun."

Lovino stood there for a while but then sighed, "We should head to bed...the kids already out cold.." Russia laughed and nodded, "Da~ Will mother Romano join Daddy Russia's bed tonight?" Romano blushed and slammed his foot into his stomach, "Noo!" He grabbed Arthur and walked/Ran out of the room heading toward the guest bedroom. Leaving behind a bruised and laughing Ivan, "He truly is interesting~"

* * *

**Morning ^-^ **

****Romano woke up feeling cold, he shivered and cuddled up to the blanket. He felt around, where was Arthur?! He shot up from bed and looked around, he heard laughter from downstairs and sighed, "It's to damn early for this.." He layed back down and closed his eyes again.

He was about to go back to sleep when the door suddenly flew open and a miniature England ran in and jumped onto Romano's bed, "Mummy! Mummy! Wake up!"

'uuuuugh...really? Chi...I swear...' Romano sat up and held on to the hyper kid, "Lovino is very tired okay, Arthur?" England blinked, "buuttt! Ivwan said you have to wake up...he made fwood for us"

He sighed, "Fine...you go down stairs and wait for 'mommy', Okay?" England nodded and ran back down stairs. "Chi...How long is this going...to last?!" Frustrated he got up, feeling a shiver run down his spine from the sudden cold. He growled and grabbed his socks to put them on. He stopped when he saw a folded piece of paper on the night stand next to the bed. Curious he grabbed it.

There was a picture of a poorly drawn sunflower, and at the bottom scribbled was, _For Mummy From Arthur_

__A smiled formed on his lips, 'Maybe...just maybe...this isn't to bad...' He stuffed it into his pocket and left the room to go down stairs.

**Ahh~ Another chapter~! You know...I think I've begun to like RusMano 0-0 I really do...Well I hope who ever reads this story, has liked this chapter~!**


	8. Something is happening

**Will contain a cuss word .-.**

Romano walked toward the steps and when he touched the top one the back of his head hurt a little bit, he dismissed it and walked own the steps.

When Romano entered the kitchen, it was quiet, _'To quiet'_ He thought to himself.

He looked around, No one was around. fear swelled up in his chest, Where is Arthur? Where is Ivan, he just saw Arthur. This isn't right. He looked around shakily and called out, "Arthur?! I-ivan?! T-this isn't funny you Idiota's!" Tears pricked his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

Romano may put up as tough act, but he actually got scared easily. Not that he would acknowledge it, he always denies it.

The walls suddenly echoed with laughter disrupting the silence, his eyes went wide. _'They were laughing at him. The walls were laughing at him. Okay...I'm going insane...'_

Suddenly it got dark and the laughter stopped, Romano looked around he felt something was going to happen. He was right, Shadows seeped out of the walls and he heard foot steps behind him.

His body shook a bit, _'This wasn't happening...What in the world is going on! This...it has to be a nightmare..yeah this is a nightmare!'_

The thing behind him stopped moving and was only inches from him, he started to turn around when the shadows hissed. He quickly stopped and stood still, fear in his eyes. '_I wish this would end...oh please...let this nightmare end.' _He needed someone, anyone. _'I don't even care if it is that Damn Potato Bastardo!' _

"Romano...I need you to call Norway...or Even my brother Scotland." Romano turned around quickly, _'he sounded just like..-'_ His eyes widened, '_It is him..'_

Now in front of him was England, he looked tired and his clothes were a bit tore up. before Romano could reply England started up again, "Don't even speak, just do what i say, call Norway...Or Romania...Don't even bother calling that frog or that bloody American tw..-" He began to cough not finishing his sentence.

Once he stopped he waved his arms up, "You need to leave now..." Romano looked at him and a small bit of anger filled him, " Wait you Bastardo! Everyone wants to know what the heck happened to you! You need to explain and come tell everyone what happened!" England gave him a sad look, "I can't right...now...I'll tell you all later..."

The shadows began to hiss once more and move towards the two, "You need to go now!" England brought his hands down and everything disappeared.

* * *

"Romano! Romano wake up! Lovino!"

Lovino opened his eyes quickly and sat up almost bumping into the person who was holding him. Huh? _'Oh god..It was Russia' _

* * *

Russia looked at him worriedly, the kid did just fall down the steps. Passing out like that wasn't normal. "Lovino are you okay? You passed out and fell from top stair."

Romano only nodded and looked around quickly,"Where's Arthur?!"

"He is in kitchen, why?" Russia looked at him curiously. "I'll tell you later...first i need to go to the phone..." He got up and i could tell his head hurt. Whatever just happened wasn't normal.

**...0-0 I have no idea where I'm going with this...well i sorta have an Idea e-e It's a very foggy idea...Anyway here you guys go...writing on writers block takes forever and sucks .-. I'm sorry for whoever is enjoying this story because of the small chapter. - **


	9. Note: I am sorry

**Dear readers, I am extremly sorry to say that I will not be continuing this fanfiction.**

**I have found that I cannot write Hetalia fanfictions anymore because slowly my Hetalia phase is slipping away. **

**This story is up for adoption, is that the right word? Eh..i think it is. **

**Message me if you would like to continue this on your own, I will hand this fanfic over to you ^-^ **

**Again I am sorry for those who enjoyed this fanfic.**

** ~ElizabethHoWey~**


End file.
